1. Field of Art
The enclosed embodiments generally relate to systems for remote interactions. More particularly, they relate to a system and method for providing high quality media integrated with transaction data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of wagering has increased immensely in recent years. Wagering as a whole is a multi-billion dollar industry, with millions of people flocking to physical destinations to place wagers each year. However, not everyone can conveniently reach such destinations every time that they wish to wager. This has spawned a proliferation of remote wagering services such as online gaming websites. These websites cater to a wide variety of wagering activities, including, among others, horse racing, poker and sports wagering. One longstanding form of remote wagering has been Off-Track Betting (OTB) for horse racing. Recently, OTB services have evolved to include both Internet and television based services in an effort to satisfy customer demands. However, these new implementations of off-track betting services fail to provide users with an experience that satisfactorily recreates the on-track experience. Existing solutions provide a user with a website containing a wagering interface. However, due to a lack of supporting technologies, the wagering interface is separate from the display used to view the particular horse race wagered upon.